Blowout preventers are used extensively throughout the oil and gas industry in order to prevent undesirable fluid flow from the wellbore through the wellhead. The two categories of blowout preventers that are most prevalent are ram blowout preventers and annular blowout preventers. Blowout preventer stacks frequently utilize both types, typically with at least one annular blowout preventer stacked above several ram blowout preventers. Accordingly, typical blowout preventers may comprise a main body to which various types of ram units may be attached. The ram units in ram blowout preventers allow for both the shearing of the drill pipe and the sealing of the blowout preventer. Typically, a blowout preventer stack may be secured to a wellhead and may provide a safe means for sealing the well in the event of a system failure.
In certain implementations, the ram blowout preventers may be a Multi-Cavity Ram Blowout Preventer (“MCRBOP”) having a plurality of cavities to allow for implementing one or more ram blowout preventers as discussed in further detail below. It is desirable to develop an MCRBOP which occupies less space but can still effectively perform all desired functions.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.